Anpu and Anput Forever
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: For those who love Sanubis...THIS ONE-SHOT IS NOT FOR YOU! This one-shot is all about Anubis and his love for his REAL wife and child. For those who study and love the romance and love of Anubis and his family... THIS IS FOR YOU! Rated T for swearing and some not nice scenes.


**For all those who love and study the REAL love of Anubis towards his one and only love, Anput and his daughter, Kebechet...THANK YOU! I'm glad I am not the only one that thinks the whole Sanubis thing is gosh damn fucking sick!(I am sorry for my language) For those who just _LOVE _(sarcastic) Sanubis...then this is not the story for you! *Epic Brofist***

**Anput's POV**

"Mewet, where are you going? We just got back from our trip in Duat, we still need to unpack." Kebechet asked quizzically.

"I need to tell your father we're home so he can at least come back and say hello." I answered with a big grin on my face.

"Can...can I come to?" Kebechet asked happily, overly excited to meet her father.

"Of course you can, my dear. Come." I gestured a wave as she grabbed my hand and walked with me towards the Hall of Judgment.

"I can't wait to see his face, ever since we had to leave for the big trip, I've been missing him and hoping for the day I get to be in his big hugs!" Kebechet cheered as she skipped along my side.

"Heh-heh. I can't wait either my little snake, it has been way too long that I could not be in his arms as well, I cannot wait to see the smile on his face." I answered sincerely.

But I knew that we didn't leave because of the _big trip_. Apophis was awakening and attacking the Hall of Ma'at, i just couldn't bear to tell my young daughter of it. My dear sweet Anpu said he will hold down the fort and told us to run, so we did. When word spread that Apophis was defeated, we came back as quickly as possible.

"I just can't wait to his smile Kebe-" I stopped as I peeked around the corner as Anpu was talking to a girl. A LIVING girl.

"Mewet what's wro-" She gasped as she saw what the dreadfulness I was looking at.

Anpu was talking to girl with dark blondish hair and a different color streak. They were talking and laughing as if they were old friends. I started to shake, my hands trembled and so did Kebechet's.

I was able to make out their conversation, this was what I heard:

"Anubis, thank you for everything. Including my birthday present." The blondie said.

"Well Sadie, it felt like you needed that kiss..."

_'Kiss..." _I thought sadly. Tears started to form in my eyes and rolled down now my red cheeks. _'Please...don't let it be what I think this is...' _I thought hysterically.

Then I saw the worst thing that I have ever seen in my whole life...the girl kissed Anpu.

I let go of Kebechet's hand and covered my face, letting out a soft sob. I fell to my knees slowly and used both my hands to cover my face, tears slipped through my hands and fell to the ground, making puddles that soon disappeared without a trace.

"That woman should not be with daddy..." Kebechet replied coldly.

I looked up at her and saw the tears that came from her eyes, glaring at the girl with murderous eyes, she clenched her teeth and her tongue that split at the end hissed out of her mouth. She sobbed and cried softly to herself, clenching her fists tight.

"That woman should not be with daddy..." Kebechet repeated but with murder content as she started to transform into a 7ft tall snake. As quickly as she transformed she slithered towards the blonde, disastrous girl.

"Kebechet Stop!" I cried but it was too late.

Kebechet slithered to the group of people over there aiming directly at the girl with lightning speed.

Anpu and the girl stopped talking and noticed the big serpent heading their way.

"Sadie get out of the way!" Anubis yelled as she pushed the girl to the right. But Kebechet expected this, as she approached her father, holding out his hands in hope of catching his daughter in the act, Kebechet swerved instantly without giving Anpu a chance to capture her. While Sadie was still in the air from the push, Kebechet flung her tail, it's speed incredible from the momentum and slammed her against the wall, a rumble coming from the blast as dust and sand flew everywhere.

When the dust and sand disappeared, Sadie was scene against the wall, giant cracks formed all around her. _'Incredible power, just like her father.' _I thought from the scene.

"SADIE!" Everyone in the one cried.

Kebechet then retreated towards me, tears almost blinding her as she slithered back as fast as she could.

"KEBECHET GET BACK HERE!" Her father called, running after her.

Right before she slammed into me, she turned back into her human form and I grabbed her, pulling her into a reassuring hug.

"KEBECHET!" Anpu repeated, turning into a jackal.

I decided to flee, he has not seen me yet. I turned into my Jackal form and Kebechet landed on my back, crying into my back as we fled towards our room. I could hear Anpu's paws not far behind, I ran as fast as I could and before we knew it we rammed into the bedroom's door. As soon as we entered, I turned back into my normal form, Kebechet still hanging on to my back and locked the door and performed a spell of protection to protect anyone from coming in.

I could hear paws skid right in front of the door, then soon a loud pounding came from the door, making both the door and the wall shudder from the impact.

"I know you are in there Anput, Kebechet! Open the door NOW!" Anpu yelled.

I flopped onto the bed, sobbing to myself once again. Kebechet crawled off of me and joined me. we both sobbed endlessly as my husband continued to pound on the door, soon voices joining them. Some I recognized were Bast, Bes, Osiris, Isis, and...Horus? '_She deserved it.' _I thought coldly to myself.

The an idea struck me...and evil idea. I grinned evilly as I sat up and wiped my tears.

"Mewet?" Kebechet looked up.

"It's alright sweetie, mommy is going to go out for a little while. Mommy will take care of this...once and for all." I said, with a regular smile on my face.

"Okay." Kebechet replied with a small smile.

I created a portal, and was about to step through but then I said," Don't let anyone in okay?"

"Okay." Kebechet said, wiping away her tears.

"Good, I'll be back soon."

And with that, I left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched in the shadows, as the one called Sadie was brought back into the mortal world and laid in her bed. The gods were trailing so they must have left Kebechet alone, but I don't see Anpu anywhere.

"Will she be alright?" A boy with curly, brown hair and a bit of a tan asked Isis.

"She'll be alright. She broke all her ribs in the crash but luckily none of them pierced any vital organs." Isis answered.

_'Lucky Bastard.' _ I thought.

"Okay Sadie, we're going to let you get some rest now, I put a spell on you where by the time you wake up, you will be perfectly healed. Take it as a thank you gift for all you and your brother have done." Isis explained.

_'Yes, making out with my Husband will you, you weak and pathetic mortal.' _I thought angrily.

As everyone left the room, I waited a couple of minutes until no one has been heard, and the victim is asleep. I crept from the shadows and crawled until I have reached her bed, quickly as the darkness of the night came as the moon slowly came up. I put my hand over her mouth. Immediately she woke up, and started to panic, trying thrash around.

"Uh, uh, ahhhh." I waved my finger in front of her face. "Keep moving like that and your ribs are going to pierce something valuable.

She stopped and looked at me with fear in her eyes. Then mercy started to control but as soon as it came and put it out of my mind.

"How...how dare you kiss my husband!" I accused.

She looked bewildered as if she never knew, she may as well give up the acting.

"The serpent that attacked you was my daughter, and you deserved every last bit of it!" I choked as tears started to slip away.

She gave me a somber face, as if she was sorry, pathetic to think I would fall for her acting.

"But it ends here!" I cried, grabbing an Egyptian dagger from my hidden compartment in my cloak and stabbed the Sadie girl right in the heart!

She cried in agony as I repeated the movement into her heart.

"THIS IS HOW I FEEL WHEN YOU KISSED THE ONE I LOVE MOST DEAR! AND THIS IS FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY!" I screamed.

I stopped when I heard running feet off in the distance. I looked at the girl's body and it looked horrid. I planned on burning her body, in hope of never being able to see my Anpu again, but then I thought if they mummified her, she would be in the happiest and pure place of Duat.

_'I can't believe what I did...' _I thought hysterically. I dropped the dagger, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I just killed a 13 year old girl...I've never should have done this. She deserves to be away from here, somewhere she will never feel pain again." I said to myself.

I chanted a spell on her, and began to mummify her with the spells I was chanting. Right when the door has opened, I hid in the shadows once again. The boy with the curly, brown hair from earlier approached the now mummified and wrapped body of Sadie, he touched the linen as tears started to fall from him onto the body. He then let out an agonizing scream as he cried for Sadie, saying that he was sorry he wasn't there for her and everything else. Then everyone joined, I had enough so I left and returned back into the room.

But right when I came in, the door was open and Kebechet was clinging onto the muscular and Jackal head I fell for, Kebechet cried into his chest and kept apologizing for everything. Then Anpu noticed me, he looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Before I could say anything Anpu said softly, "It's alright, Kebechet explained everything and I saw what you did to Sadie."

I stood there dumb-founded, then I started to sob, I cried into my hands again but stopped when I felt two muscular arms wrap around me, I looked up and saw Anubis smile at me and kissed me. I was so lost in the moment I almost forgot everything that happened, I missed his love so much.

We broke apart and he whispered softly, "I'm glad you did the right thing by letting Sadie have peace, Anput."

"But...but why did you kiss her?" I stuttered, looking at him with sadness pure in my eyes.

"It was out of friendship and a way of showing that I needed her. The last one I guess you saw was a thank you...nothing more. But now that her duty is done, it was best she moved on anyways. I wanted to explain before you did anything rash...but..."

"I'm so sorry I doubted you." I interrupted.

"Shhhh, you don't need to apologize my dear."

"Anpu."

"Yes."

"Will you allow me to partake in the Weighing of the hearts ceremony, I want to apologize to Sadie."

"Of course." He answered sincerely.

"I will too." Kebechet cut in.

"I think that's a great idea." Anpu said.

With that, we both walked out together. As we entered, I saw a many sad faces look up at me as we began to walk towards the soul of Sadie that I have killed. As Anpu grabbed her heart and began weighing it, I walked directly over to the girl. All of the other God and Goddesses glaring at me, but I ignored it and crouched down to be at the souls' height.

"I'm so sorry Sadie, I acted out of her term and should have never killed you, will you forgive me?" I apologized sincerely.

All of the Gods' faces turned from hatred to sincere and forgiveness. Sadie looked at the ground, thinking over what to say, then she looked up and said.

"Of course you are forgiven, I wish I knew you were married to Anubis in the first place, I would have never done the thing I did, but at least now I can be with Walt now." She answered sincerely.

"I'm glad." I replied, a smile across my face.

As the Weighing of the Hearts was concluded, Sadie walked off into the light ready to meet her lover on the other side, but for me and my family, everything was back in order and all forgiven and I've never been so happy in my Immortal life and neither has Kebechet or Anpu.

**I hope you guys liked this..please R&R and all that stuff...Anpu and Anput and Kebechet FOREVER!**

**Fact: Anput is made just for Anpu and had a child together named Kebechet...DUH!**

**=^.^= Kairi**


End file.
